1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for straightening bent and kinking wire rope, and the like, and particularly to a device suitable for mounting on the bed of a log-hauling truck, and the like, straightening bent and kinking log chokers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Logging operations conventionally employ wire ropes generally referred to as logging chokers and having a noose used for hauling logs and the like. These logging chokers may span from one-half to 1 inch in diameter and from 16 feet to 40 feet in length. A problem which arises with the use of these chokers, however, is that they tend to become bent and kinked, and workmen in the woods cannot conveniently straighten such bent and kinked portions at the logging site.
Various proposals have been made for devices which bend and/or straighten cable, pipe, and the like. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,054,132, issued Feb. 25, 1913 to H. A. Miner; 2,451,302, issued Oct. 12, 1948 to A. E. Peters; 3,511,074, issued May 12, 1970 to S. R. Crees; and 3,848,450, issued Nov. 19, 1974 to E. K. Dehlbon et al. A major disadvantage of these known devices as regards the straightening of bent and kinked logging chokers, and the like, in the field is that they tend to be heavy and rather complex, and accordingly expensive, of construction.